The development of compounds that may be used as the active ingredients of herbicides for weed control have been widely advanced, and some compounds having a weed controlling effect have been found.
A certain type of pyridazinone compound is known in J. Heterocycl. Chem., vol. 42, pp. 427-435 (2005).
However, said pyridazinone compound does not have enough weed controlling effect.